


be still and know that I am here

by emilia_kaisa



Series: advent challenge 2019 [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Ice Cream, Not Beta Read, Songfic, Talking, the lightest of angsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: If terror falls upon your bedAnd sleep no longer comesRemember all the words I saidBe still, be still, and know
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Alex Shibutani
Series: advent challenge 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559338
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	be still and know that I am here

**Author's Note:**

> 8th fic of the challenge! Song: 'Be still' by The Fray

Javi woke up with a gasp, sitting up rapidly, and for a second he had absolutely no idea where he was, the room around him unfamiliar, and he swallowed hard through his clenched throat, blinking against the darkness.

“Uhhhh.” 

Javi flinched and turned his head, looking at a person sleeping on another bed, now shifting under a pile of covers, and his skin itched with a feeling of guilt as he remembered. 

“Sorry.” he muttered, feeling his cheeks getting warm with embarrassment “Didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Mhh.” Alex mumbled before sighing quietly and shuffling a little, propping himself on his elbow. Javi’s eyes were a little more used to darkness now, but he still couldn’t see his friend’s expression, and maybe that was for the better. 

“You okay?” Alex asked and Javi grimaced a little, fingers curling on the blanket, playing with the fabric nervously. 

“Yeah. Sorry for that, it’s just-”

“Bad dreams?” Alex asked with sympathy and Javi shrugged, looking down just in case if Alex could see his expression.

“I guess I’m still jet lagged.” he said and Alex hummed quietly before sitting up, throwing the blankets aside.

“And I want ice cream.” he announced, as if it was something obvious to say at 2am “So, up and let’s go!”

Javi opened his mouth to oppose and suggest going back to sleep, but he knew well enough he wouldn’t be able to rest for some time, and Alex seemed perfectly awake and really ice cream craving. So Javi chuckled and get out of the bed, opening his suitcase and putting on the first pants he found, and then quickly grabbing his wallet and phone.

Javi liked Japan, how colorful and loud it was, streets full lights and people even at that time of the night. They didn’t walk far, Alex leading away confidently with his phone in hand, and after a few minutes they walked into a small ice cream parlour, with a sleepy looking guy standing behind the counter. 

“Decisions, decisions!” Alex sang, leaning over the fridge “Hmm, I’ll go with matcha and… let’s say mango. Javi?”

“Uhh.” Javi hummed eloquently before saying two first flavours he recognized. He wasn’t really in a mood for eating, but he felt like he owed Alex something for waking him up in the middle of the night.

They sat down by one of the tables close to the window, Alex quickly documenting his food and surroundings before he tried his dessert, nodding with approval.

“Exactly what I needed.” he said and looked at Javi expectantly “So, what’s up?”

Javi didn’t know what to say to that, so he shrugged and looked down, and Alex clicked his tongue before sighing quietly.

“I’m just jet lagged.” Javi said, because he really felt like he needed to “I’m sorry I wok-”

“We’ve been in Japan for more than a week.” Alex said, eyeing him calmly, and Javi could see than he knew, and he started feeling embarrassed yet again. 

“You know I have an odd sleeping schedule.” he muttered and then started stuffing his face with ice cream that was melting slowly.

They hadn’t really talked too much since Sochi, both busy with their lives and focusing on the end of the season, but now, during ice shows, it was good to hang out, have fun, catch up. They weren’t talking about Sochi though, and they weren’t talking about worlds either, Javi not starting the topic and Alex not pushing, knowing that Javi needed time process everything, a lot of time and a lot of sleepless nights. 

“Yeah, I know.” Alex said after a moment “But Javi, you know that if you feel like talking to someone, I’m right here.”

“I know.” Javi said, glancing at Alex and sending him a small smile “Thank you. Really.”

“No problem.” Alex smiled back “I’ve got your back, you better remember that.”

“I always knew I was your favourite.” Javi grinned, his mood brightening, and Alex snorted.

“Damn right. Now, eat your stuff and let’s go back or we’ll be dead at the practice tomorrow.”

They finished eating while gossiping a little about other people on the tour, and when they came back to their room, Javi was feeling full and warm and pleasantly tired, and he fell asleep surprisingly easily, with not a single negative thought in his mind.

_ Be still and know that I'm with you _

_ Be still and know that I am here _

_ Be still and know that I'm with you _

_ Be still, be still, and know _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
